Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team
The members of the Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. Team members *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Spike the Dragon *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Moon Dancer *Minuette *Twinkleshine *Lemon Hearts *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon *Coloratura *Fizzlepop Berrytwist *Nyx *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Pipsqueak *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Snow Pillow (descendant of Snowdrop) *Ben Valorheart *Cheese Sandwich *Coco Pommel *Trixie *Gilda *Babs Seed *Brian Tenny (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Lord Eric (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Smolder (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Gallus (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Silverstream (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Yona (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Ocellus (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Sandbar (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Dennis Lee *Monroe *Jody Irwin *Taylor Evermore *Curdie (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Princess Irene (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Turnip (joins after Twilight Sparkle Meets the Princess and the Goblin) *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Shirley the Loon *Fifi La Fume *Furball Cat *Sweetie Bird *Dizzy Devil *Princess Poppy (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Branch (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *DJ Suki (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Guy Diamond (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Satin and Chenille (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Biggie (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Smidge (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Cooper (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Fuzzbert (joins after Twilight Sparkle meets the Trolls) *Jamie Bingham (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Claire (Fluppy Dogs) (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Stanley the Blue Loyal Fluppy (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Tippi the Pink Lovely Fluppy (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Ozzie the Green Cool Fluppy (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Bink the Yellow Shy Fluppy (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Dink the Red Playful Fluppy (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Nathan Adams (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Katie Forester (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Hailey Anne Thomas (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Whisper (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) *Jibanyan (joins after Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Villains' Revenge) Occasional team members *Shining Armor *Princess Cadance *Flurry Heart *Queen Frostine (MLP OC based on Elsa; Snowdrop's mother and Cadance's older sister) *Discord *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Big Macintosh *Sugar Belle *Cheerilee *Maud Pie *Derpy Hooves *Dinky Doo *Spitfire *Fleetfoot *Star Swirl the Bearded *Mage Meadowbrook *Somnambula *Flash Magnus *Mistmane *Rockhoof Possible Members *Twist *Fluffle Puff *Tree Hugger *Daring Do *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *Flitter *Cloudchaser *Thunderlane *Rumble *Double Diamond *Night Glider *Party Favor *Sunburst *Princess Ember *Indigo Zap *Lemon Zest *Sour Sweet *Sugarcoat *Sunny Flare Trivia *The Twilight Sparkle Adventures team is connected to Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team. *Nyx and Fluffle Puff will be best friends and playmates, just like in the ending of their first Death Battle match from FIMFiction. Category:Toonwriter Category:Adventure Teams Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Groups Category:Thomas' Adventures allies